Various types of bird feeder devices are known in the prior art. Past hummingbird liquid feeders must be filled by unhooking to feeder from the support, such as a tree or post, then turning the feeder upside down, and finally filling it from the bottom end. The process results in the spilling of nectar, thus causing a mess and unnecessarily wasting nectar. In addition, past hummingbird liquid feeders are hanged from the top of the feeder to a tree branch or pole resulting in an unstable feeder that swings about during windy conditions as well as in bad weather which, in turn, prevents birds from landing on and keeping their balance on the feeder while also spilling nectar. The instant hummingbird liquid feeder solves the feeder filling, nectar spillage, and feeder stability issues by allowing the refilling of the present feeder without having to remove and invert the feeder and thus reducing nectar spillage and by providing a solid stable structure to prevent the present feeder from swinging about during windy and inclement weather conditions further reducing nectar spillage while allowing birds to land on and keep their balance.